Gummiseele
Gummiseele bzw. Rubber Soul (ラバーソール Rabā Sōru) ist ein nebensächlicher Schurke aus Stardust Crusaders, dem dritten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Biographie Vergangenheit Sein Stand, Yellow Temperance, nimmt die Form einer formlosen goldenen Flüssigkeit an, die Fleisch, dass sie berührt, zerfrisst. Gummiseele kann sie jedoch auch nutzen um eine andere Form anzunehmen. Als ihm der Vampir Dio 100 Millionen Dollar bietet um die Gruppe von Jotaro Kujo zu ermorden, die sich in Singapur befindet, willigt Gummiseele ein. Er macht sich auf den Weg um die Gruppe zu finden. Nachdem er sie ausfindig gemacht hat, nutzt er seinen Stand um das Aussehen von Noriaki Kakyoin, einem Mitglied der Gruppe, anzunehmen und sich so Jotaro und seiner Begleiterin Anne bei einem Ausflug anzuschließen. Kampf mit JoJo Während "Kakyoin" mit Jotaro und Anne unterwegs ist, fällt er durch diverses merkwürdiges Verhalten auf. So zeigt er sich einem Taschendieb, der seine Geldbörse stehlen will, äußerst gewalttätig und bricht ihm fast die Wirbelsäule, frisst wie in einer Besessenheit plötzlich Hirschkäfer und als sie auf die Straßenbahn warten, stößt er Jotaro über die Balkonbrüstung und behauptet dann, dass es nur Spaß sei. Zudem scheint Kakyoins Körper zu wachsen, wenn er etwas konsumiert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erkennt Jotaro aber, dass mit Kakyoin etwas nicht stimmt, er geht aber davon aus, dass sein Freund besessen ist. Er verpasst Kakyoin daher einen harten Schlag, als die Straßenbahn ankommt. Der Schlag befördert Kakyoin in die Gondel, wo er zuckend liegen bleibt. Als Jotaro die Gondel ebenfalls betritt, zischt Kakyoin lachend, dass Jotaro mit dem "Besessen-Sein" nicht ganz richtig lag und offenbart, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Stand handelt, der von Menschen berührt werden kann. Er offenbart Jotaro, dass es sich bei ihm nicht um den echten Kakyoin sondern um einen Stand handelt, der sich mit jedem Fleisch verbindet, das er verzehrt. Zudem ist es - im Gegensatz zu anderen Stands - Menschen möglich, ihn zu berühren. Für einen kurzen Moment fällt "Kakyoin" in sich zusammen, so dass der echte Gummiseele aus goldener Flüssigkeit erscheint und arrogant offenbart, dass dies seine wahre Form ist. Er verrät Jotaro zufrieden, dass ein Teil seines Stands an Jotaro haften geblieben ist, als dieser ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hat. Gummiseele behauptet, dass dieser Stand Jotaro nun langsam zerfressen wird und tatsächlich setzt sich die goldene Flüssigkeit auf Jotaro Finger langsam in Brand und frisst sich durch sein Fleisch. Um Gummiseele zu entkommen, springt Jotaro aus dem Fenster der Gondel und landet auf einem Dach. Gummiseele ruft ihm höhnisch hinterher, dass Jotaro nicht glauben soll, er sei entkommen - es ist nur so, dass Gummiseele ihn nicht verfolgen muss. Während Gummiseele weiter in der Gondel fährt, springt Jotaro auf eine andere Gondel um dort das Eis eines Jungen zu nehmen und die Flüssigkeit durch Kälte zu entfernen. Dies gelingt jedoch nicht und darüber hinaus entpuppt sich die scheinbare Mutter des Jungen als Gummiseele, der erneut eine andere Form angekommen hat und Jotaro nun höhnisch auslacht. Jotaro will ihn nun mit seinem Stand, Star Platinum, angreifen, doch Yellow Temperance fährt sich wie ein Schild davor und umschlingt nun auch den Stand. Gummiseele feuert weitere seiner klebrigen Stand-Fäden auf Jotaro, der sich jedoch trotz der Gefahr unbeeindruckt zeigt. Statt Gummiseele direkt anzugreifen, lässt er seinen Stand nun den Boden der Gondel durchschlagen. Da Gummiseele durch seinen Stand mit Jotaro verbunden ist, stürzen sie beide ins Wasser hinab, wo der Stand sich nicht länger an Jotaro festkrallen kann. Im Wasser verpasst Jotaro Gummiseele nun einen brutalen Schlag auf die Nase, woraufhin dieser sofort zu jammern beginnt und um Gnade winselt. Er behauptet, dass Dio seine Dienste erkauft hat, dass er für Dio aber nicht sein Leben riskieren will und zieht seinen Stand vollends zurück. Jotaro fordert daraufhin, dass Gummiseele ihm verrät, welche Stand-Nutzer Dio noch auf ihn angehetzt hat, was Gummiseele ihm zuerst nicht verraten will. Erst als Jotaro ihm weitere Gewalt androht, verrät Gummiseele, dass noch Tod, der Gehängte, die Kaiserin und der Kaiser hinter Jotaros Gruppe her ist. Über ihre Stand-Kräfte weiß Gummiseele zwar nicht Bescheid, verrät Jotaro aber noch, dass eine Hexe Dio von den Stands verraten hat und dass ihr Sohn Centerfold einer von den verbliebenen vier Stand-Nutzern ist, die Jotaro verfolgen. Während er redet, erkennt Gummiseele einige Langusten, die an einem Abwasserrohr der Kaimauer hängen. Er hält Jotaro durch sein Gespräch daher abgelenkt und fährt dann seinen Stand aus um heimlich die Langusten zu konsumieren und so wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Er feuert nun wieder seine Stand-Flüssigkeit auf JoJo und lässt ihn davon umschlingen. Er will Jotaro nun in den Abfluss hinabziehen und ihn dadurch zerschmettern, doch erneut zeigt sich Jotaro unbeeindruckt. Er lässt seinen Stand einen gewaltigen Schlag in Richtung Abwasserrohr ausführen, so dass das Wasser durch das Rohr geschossen kommt, Gummiseele von unten trifft und ihn zurück ins Wasser katapultiert. Dort packt JoJo ihn am Kopf und obwohl Gummiseele erneut aufgibt und verzweifelt behauptet, nur herumgealbert zu haben, tötet Jotaro ihn mit mehreren harten Schlägen seines Stands. Galerie Yellow Temperance.png|Gummiseeles Stand, Yellow Temperance GSAlsKakyoin.png|Gummiseele als Kakyoin GSUmhüllt.png|Gummiseele von seinem Stand umhüllt GSUnterWasser.png|Gummiseele wird unter Wasser gedrückt GSAmKai.png|Gummiseele lehnt am Kai Navigation en:Rubber Soul Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Tierquäler Kategorie:Tot